Den of iniquity
by mindofgeekness
Summary: A #Destiel short. After visiting the 'Den of iniquity' with the world balancing on the brink, Dean and Cas finally realise the other reciprocates the feelings they've been burying... (S5x03 Free to be you and me)


Dean was still chuckling to himself as he entered the dim motel room.

"I find it amusing that you are still…amused" Castiel shut the door behind them.

"Dude! You're face! She wouldn't have eaten you, you know."

He laughed again at the memory of less than an hour ago, the 'Den of iniquity' as Cas had called it, "it was awesome."

He threw his jacket onto a chair and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Of course, his throwing Cas into the proverbial bear pit of a strip club was a diversion from what he'd really wanted to do with the angel. Dean was secretly glad that Cas had found the whole experience horrifying. When he'd told Cas he wouldn't let him die a virgin he'd instantly regretted it. He had seen something in the angel's eyes that momentarily had him believing Cas wanted Dean to offer to…you know. But instead of facing up to his growing feelings he'd gone on the defensive. Again.

He shook his head. Thinking about a dude in this way was strange enough for him but to be thinking these things about an angel of the Lord was just wrong, right?

He rubbed his eyes and dragged his mind out of the gutter, back to the present. Back to pretending he had no such thoughts swimming in his head.

"So 'the end of the world as we know it' party night didn't go exactly to plan…"

Castiel shrugged, "it was not my plan"

"Dude, you really wanted to just sit here? Quietly? Alone? The shit is gonna hit the fan tomorrow, learn to live a little Cas" he swigged at his beer.

"I did not plan on being alone"

"What?"

"I said" Cas paused, "I did not plan on being alone." He looked at Dean intently.

Dean's insides squirmed under the attention. He couldn't handle Cas looking at him like that. He had always been unsure of what that look had meant. He had imagined…but that was, well, he'd established that it was wrong to think of angel like that. He finished his beer and looked away, feeling uncomfortably self conscious under Cas's gaze.

Castiel sighed. He had hoped for some other reaction to his admission. He had wanted tonight to be…something. He had wanted to share certain things with Dean. Things that he knew Dean wanted to share too. Feelings. Sensations that he was unfamiliar with.  
It could all be different tomorrow, neither of them knew what the outcome was going to be. Tonight felt like a 'last chance' situation.

He padded over to the fridge and took a couple of bottles out. He could sense the Dean's discomfort and handed him a beer. He cracked his own bottle open and drank the cheap beer in a single go.

"That's more like it" Dean grabbed hold of the new topic and ran with it, glad to be out from under that gaze.

"Lets just forget who we are for a minute and just-" he sighed and smiled sadly to himself.

Just be happy for a while, he thought sipping his beer. Yeah, that was as likely as-

"I want you to be happy"

Dean looked up.

Castiel put his empty bottle down on the counter and moved towards Dean.

Deans breath hitched as he stopped in front of him, the boundary of personal space long crossed. What was he doing? He felt…nervous. If Cas had been listening to that thought, what else had he heard?

Castiel tilted his head slightly, "you are unsure if I feel certain things. Being an angel, you think that I do not share certain…emotions; that I cannot reciprocate"

Dean swallowed, "Cas…"

"Let me finish"

The hunter barely nodded.

"Dean, I was sent to raise you from Hell. I did so. I was posted to watch over you. I did so. I was…not- I was not supposed to-" he paused not quite knowing how to translate his thoughts.

He licked his lips and heard Dean's internal groan. Maybe words were not the answer this time.

He looked up at Dean. The green of the hunters eyes was enchanting and he felt the familiar yet alien pull inside him.

Deans eyes moved up from watching Cas's lips and met his gaze. For a moment they stood staring into each others eyes, the windows to the soul.

Dean's mind raced, attempting to keep it clear of all the things he wanted to do at that moment. Not wanting to break the chemistry, but not wanting to admit his lust for the angel. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. He thought of Cas's lips…

Then they were there, eagerly pressing kisses onto his own.

Cas's hands ran over his torso and around his waist pulling him. Tongues met and danced together.

"Cas-" Dean struggled with his conscience. He was making out with an angel, he was going to hell. Again.

"Dean, I want this" Cas's breathing was ragged, "I want you"

Deans fingers combed through Cas's hair as they met in frantic kisses. He wanted Cas too. Admitting it felt _good._

"I want you to let me do...all those things...you've imagined...me doing to you" Cas spoke between kisses.

The hunter pulled back and looked in to the angels bright sapphire eyes, wanting to see if he truly knew what he was saying.  
Cas's jaw tightened and he looked at Dean from under hooded eyes full of blue fire,

"Oh, hell yes"

Dean pulled the angel to him and finally succumbed to his lust for this warrior of God.


End file.
